Weird
by Makavei
Summary: "It is kind of like panic, I guess. Controlled, funny panic." Can be Gon/Killua or friendship. Mostly fluff.


**Yeah. So here's this.**

* * *

"Ouch, Killua. Doesn't that hurt?" he looked over at Gon's face, scrunched with worry as the other boy gestured to his leg. The shuffled inside their hotel room, tired and breathless from running.

Killua looked down at his ankles, now red with an angry looking Indian burn. He'd mostly forgotten about it.

"Oh, no. They're fine. It from when that big guy grabbed me," he dropped down onto the bed of his and Gon's hotel room. He kicked off his shoes and crawled further up the bed, careful not to rub the tender skin against the rough comforter, "Man, today was long! I'm beat," he flopped over onto his back against the pillows, "Can you believe that stupid guy? Trying to recruit us? Hah! Wait 'til Kurapika gets a load of that,"

Gon stood at the foot of the bed, glancing between Killua's face and his feet.

Killua raised an eyebrow at him, "What? Why're looking at me?"

"It looks kind of bad.." He trailed off, "You should wrap it so it doesn't get infected,"

Killua pushed onto his elbows to glare at Gon, "Idiot, I said I'm fine. It'll be healed in no time,"

"Just in case," Gon put his hands up defensively, "It can't hurt, right?"

He continued to glare at Gon, "Since when're you so worried about my feet?" he raised his toe to point at his dark-haired friend.

Gon laughed, shrugging, "Since your skin was ripped off! I don't know. It looks painful. I think you should wrap it,"

"If you're so worried about it, you should do it," Killua huffed, falling back down onto the pillow.

He didn't expect the cheery, "Okay!" as Gon rushed to the bathroom for bandages, he assumed.

"What-" Killua paused.

Gon came back quickly with a handful of medical tape, sliding onto the bed next to Killua's feet.

"Just don't move," Gon warned, poking Killua in the kneecap.

"Weirdo, I can do it," the snowy-haired boy moved to sit up, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder that pushed him back on the pillows.

"Don't move," Gon said a little more sternly. He pressed his finger to his kneecap again and left it there for a minute while giving Killua a weird look. A look Killua thinks he's seen mothers give their misbehaving children.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine," he closed his eyes and listened as Gon shifted around the bed. He heard the tape unravel.

"Tell me if it's to tight or it hurts-" Gon grabbed his foot and his nails flitted against his soles. Immediately Killua shot out of the bed, a shocked look on his face.

"What was that?!" Gon had jumped back, staring at him in bewilderment.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

Killua dropped to the floor, checking the bottoms of his feet, "You did something!" he shot Gon a look that made his friend flinch.

"What do you mean? All I did was touch you!"

"No, something happened. Maybe my nerves are messed up?" Killua frowned, still checking over his feet.

"Did it hurt a lot? Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

The blue-eyed boy shook his head, "No, it didn't hurt.. It felt really weird,"

"Weird?" Gon shuffled off the bed to sit on the floor in front of him.

He nodded his head, "Yeah. It felt like.. I don't know. Panic,"

Gon looked confused, "Panic? What?"

"Yeah. I don't know! It felt crazy! Kind of tingly, I guess. Like panic,"

Realization dawned on Gon's face, replacing his confusion with bemusement. He laughed loudly.

"What?"

Gon continued to laugh.

"What?!" Killua shouted, irritated.

"Your feet are ticklish?" Gon had a huge grin on his face.

"My feet are.. what? They're not ticklish!"

"They're not? What you said kind of sounded like ticklish!" Gon pursed his lips at him, "Have you been tickled before?"

Killua thought for a minute, "Uh.. No. I don't think so. But I see people do it all the time! They laugh! It's not like panic!"

Gon giggled, "It is kind of like panic, I guess. Controlled, funny panic," he shrugged, "You laugh because it so fun it hurts.. or something. Mito-san used to chase me around the house to tickle me! I hated it!"

"I don't think that sounds like much fun.."

"For some reason it is!" Gon stood up and held a hand to pull Killua up with him, "I can't believe you've never been tickled! Are you only ticklish on your feet?"

Suddenly Gon's hands were on his ribs and the panic returned. Only this time it bubbled out of his throat, carrying rasps of laughter with it. Killua fell back on the bed, scurrying to get away, but Gon just followed with his deft fingers still flitting against his ribcage.

"Stop-! Gon!" Gon was laughing too, grinning mischievously from his position straddling Killua's waist.

He stopped, letting Killua catch his breath.

"Get off, you idiot!" Killua smiled and playfully pushed at his friend who easily fended off his hands.

"Make me!" He ran his hands up Killua's sides again, making the younger boy writhe. Killua suddenly grabbed his hands and used his hips to throw him off balance, now on top. He pinned Gon's hands above his head with one hand and grinned.

"You said you're ticklish, too?" Gon's laughter died, and he tugged his hands weakly against Killua's restraint.

"No, Killua-"

"Where're you ticklish?" Killua spoke over him, "Here?" he poked Gon's armpit and received a short burst of giggling. Next he moved to his ribs and poked, "Here, too?" Gon got louder. Using that initiative his skirted his hands against Gon's shirt, making the other boy squirm.

"Okay! I give!" Gon managed through gasping breaths.

"Say I'm the best!"

"I'm the best!"

Killua gave him a playful punch, "Gon!"

If it were possible Gon laughed harder, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "Killua's the best! He's the greatest, bestest, smartest, and most handsomest guy ever!" Killua stopped and sat back on his friend.

"That's what I thought.." he gave the boy under him a smug smile.

"Can I wrap your ankles now?" Some of Gon's words came out as chuckles, but he was calming down.

"If you don't tickle my feet," Killua threateningly wiggled his fingers at Gon.

"I promise!"

Killua climbed off and sat back against the headboard, propping his feet up on the blanket that they had bunched up with their wrestling. The skin stung a little bit from all of rolling around they did, but it was nothing noticeable.

Gon smiled and moved back to sit up.

"You're so weird sometimes, y'know?" Gon grabbed the top of his foot and carefully starting winding the tape around his ankle.

"I'm weird? You're weird!"

"Well yeah. But not weird like you!" Gon grinned toothily.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Killua barked, punching Gon in the head.

"Ow! So mean!" Gon rubbed his head. It hadn't actually hurt- Killua never even used a quarter of his strength to hit him with.

Killua slumped back against the bed, feigning annoyance. Gon tied the finished wrap and moved to the other foot.

"I just mean like.. There's a lot of things that you didn't get when you were little. It kind of makes me sad!" Gon frowned.

Killua looked thoughtful for a minute, "Well.. Yeah. My family isn't like others,"

"Didn't anyone take care of you?"

Killua shrugged, "I got food and lots of candy,"

Gon sighed, "I guess it's inevitable.." Gon proudly stuck out his chest, pointing at himself with his thumb, "I'll be your new mother!"

Killua stilled for a moment, "What are you saying?! And I'm the one who's weird!" he yelled.

"Don't talk to your mom like that!" Gon sternly pointed at him. He finished his final bandage and tied it skillfully.

"You can't be my mom!"

"Why not?!" Gon yelled back.

"First of all, you're a boy! And we're the same age!"

"So?" Gon huffed nosily.

"..So?!" Killua groaned in disbelief at his friend, "I don't want you to be my mom!"

"Well, why not?" Gon frowned.

Killua pouted and crossed his arms, ".. Because I already have one. I want you to be my friend, instead.."

Gon's expression fell, before he smiled back up at Killua. He wiggled up the bed to lay next to him, pressed shoulder to shoulder, "I'll always be your friend! Can I take care of you as your friend, though, too?"

Killua's face turned red, "You don't have to take care of me!"

"Whaaat? Is that a no? I want to take care of you!"

"Stupid! S-Stop saying such strange things!" Killua's face darkened. Gon laughed.

"Well, I'll do it anyway. We're gonna be together forever, remember? I promise to take care of you until then," Gon shifted to turn off the lamp beside the bed, the room glowing with the twilight that filtered through the window's blinds, "Go to sleep now,"

Gon moved to lay back next to Killua.

".. Gon?" Killua's voice was much lower, almost a whisper.

"Hm?"

".. I promise to take care or you too,"

Gon fell asleep with a content smile across his face, pressed near Killua's heart.


End file.
